vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronika
Summary Kronika is Mortal Kombat's first female boss character set to debut in MK11. She is the Keeper of Time and the master of the powerful being known as Geras. After witnessing Raiden's successful attempts in altering the destiny of realms, Kronika seeks to rewind all of his work and return the realms back to her destiny that she has planned for them. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A | At least 5-A, likely higher Name: Kronika Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old or even higher Classification: Titan, Keeper of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (True flight), Sand Manipulation (Can create sandstorms, blast others with sand and manipulate the Sands of Time), Time Manipulation (Can slow down, reverse and forward time), Time Stop (Can halt others in time with a thought), Intangibility (Can transform into energy or sand), BFR (Transported Liu Kang to her Keep. Stated to have banished Shang Tsung to a time void), Teleportation (Can teleport using her intangibility powers), Telekinesis (Can lift objects and destroy them without contact), Corruption (Turned Cetrion into a darker version of herself), Energy Projection (Can fire beams that can rewind and stop others in time), Homing Attack (Can fire time projectiles that home in on targets), Summoning (Can summon a random combatant from another timeline), Creation (Can manifest a small hourglass), Portal Creation (Created a sand portal), Explosion Manipulation (Can make explosive energy orbs), Soul Manipulation (Can use souls to fuel the Hourglass), Absorption (Can absorb souls), Enhanced Senses (Can sense emotions such as anxiety), Animal Manipulation (Can control a T-Rex to fight for her), Aura, Healing (Can conjure a field that heals her when she stands on it), Forcefield Creation (Offensive/defensive type, can create a field that heals her and damages enemies), Earth Manipulation (Can create rocks and glass), Power Absorption (Absorbed Cetrion and her powers), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate temporal energy), Transmutation (Turned Frost into a cyborg), Power Bestowal (Gave Frost enhanced ice powers), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her strength from absorbing souls. Made Geras stronger than before after his first defeat. Made Revenant Jade, Kung Lao and Kitana strong enough to fight and temporarily defeat Fire God Liu), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Spaceflight (Can fly even in deep space), Cloth Manipulation (Changed the design of the Revenant's clothes and Jax's arms into her own design: white and gold), Preparation (Planned most of the events in the MK verse to benefit her, such as her destiny of Shang Tsung's Well of Souls for later use), Social Influencing (Armed with enough knowledge on someone's life, she can bribe others to be her ally by promising them a better life with her powers over time), Resurrection (Can resurrect others by rewinding time on them), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Tanked Fire God Liu's flames which is capable of melting metal), Extreme Cold (Can survive the cold vacuum of space), Laws of time (As an immortal, she "exists outside" the normal laws of time. What this means in the practice is unexplored) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Superior to the Elder Gods such as Cetrion and Shinnok) | At least Large Planet level (Absorbed a large but unknown amount of souls into her crown, multiplying her strength to an unknown degree) | At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Was able to absorb a Corrupted Cetrion who is superior to her base form. Blasted Fire God Liu to the floor with a beam of sand energy and decapitated him in the Bad Ending) Speed: Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Deflected a fireball from Fire God Liu. Uses meteorites in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher | At least Class K, likely higher | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely higher Durability: Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Took hits from Fire God Liu after he tapped into the Jinsei's power) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters with projectiles, Interplanetary with teleportation | Same as before | Same as before, Kilometers with Cetrion's powers Standard Equipment: Crown of Kronika *'Optional Equipment:' Vials *'Can Create/Summon:' Glass blades, hourglass and doppelgangers Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= |-|Special Moves= *'Ability 1:' Kronika unleashes an explosion that releases two projectiles. The projectiles can wildly rewind opponents in time before stopping in place. *'Ability 2:' Kronika summons three orbs of sand that float around her. Nearby opponents will be struck down by these orbs. *'Ability 3:' Kronika creates a forcefield in her place or the opponent's. The field will shield and heal Kronika if she is standing in it or harm her opponent if they are in it. *'Ability 4:' Kronika hurls three sand orbs that hit the opponent in quick succession. *'Ability 5:' Kronika pulls a mysterious blue orb from the ground that shoots four energy blasts. *'Ability 6:' Kronika pulls a mysterious blue orb from the ground that fires a beam with the same effects as her first ability. *'Ability 7:' Kronika teleports away from sight and summons a massive Tyrannosaurus rex that tramples the opponent. *'Ability 8:' Kronika teleports behind, in front, or away from the opponent. *'Ability 9:' Kronika teleports and damages opponents in her destination. |-|Fatalities= *'Boss Fatality:' Kronika lifts the opponent with telekinesis and leaves them suspended. She proceeds to snap them in half at the waist before rewinding time, reviving them. Second, she rips them in half again but in a vertical way before rewinding time to revive them. Lastly, she flays them of their skin and rewinds time again. Kronika then repeats all three actions in an endless loop. Key: Base | Soul Krown | Cetrion Absorbed Gallery kronika keep.jpg|Kronika's Keep and her Hourglass in the center. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves Category:Flight Users Category:Sand Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:NetherRealm Studios